Cinderella Story
by TealTiger1215
Summary: Gwen is an orphaned child who is adopted by a loving family, but will a tragic death change this? How does a punk with a crazy ex fit into this? And who found the evidence of Gwen's night out? Find out in this Total Drama take of Cinderella! Rated T for abuse and occasional language. If you don't like abuse, then this is not a good story for you! Enjoy3 DXG
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my little Cinderella take on Gwuncan, haha! Hope it's good, it does include abuse and any OOC, I do apologize for, but it really needed to fit that story concept. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Cinderella or ANY part of Total Drama! Wish I did though, Gwuncan would've never broken up!**

**On with my story!**

**PROLOGUE**

I was running, trying to beat the ticking clock. It's impossible to run in these heels, but I don't have time to stop and remove them. I pray to God I make it back before they notice my absence. I run for my life, jumping over hydrants and sliding down staircase handle bars.

I'm turning up my backyard path when I notice headlights. I duck behind a bush only to get my shoe caught in the thorns and mud. I tug and free my foot, but not my shoe. I have to leave it if I'm going to make it. I dash over to the peach tree growing next to my house and begin climbing. At the top branch, I get a firm hold and jump, grabbing the window ledge and pulling myself up easily. I open the window and crawl in, grabbing a large blanket and throwing myself out my room onto the floor.

I should start from the beginning. My name is Gwen Scotts and I'm 17. When I was 3, and earthquake hit my home town, a pretty severe one. I was with my older brother, Cody, when it happened. We were home playing hide and seek. I was in my favorite spot under a long table that sat behind our sofa. As I sat, stifling small giggles, my brother pretended not to know where I was, the house began to rumble. I heard a creek and my brother call my name, only to be cut off when I saw a large chunk of the ceiling collide with his head. I screamed and began sobbing, trying to escape from my hiding place only to be forced back when a chunk of the ceiling cut my off.

I sat in that same spot, watching as my brother lay unconscious with blood trickling out of his mouth. I couldn't move or turn away, forced to stare through blurry vision at my injured brother. I didn't know where my parents were, or what to do. I stayed in my spot well after the earthquake halted. I cried until I fell into a fitful slumber, only to awaken from my nightmares to see they were true and break into more sobs. I became hungry, and after two days of being unable to find an exit, I managed to pave one towards the kitchen. I was only able to reach the bread, cereal, and our faucet, but that's all I needed. Exits were either too high for me, blocked, or strewn with broken trinkets everywhere. I ate and drank and took the bread back to my hiding spot, hoping I would find a way out soon.

After a week, I began to explore more, becoming more confident. I was running out of food, so I had to reach more. After the fourth day, the water shut off, so I had to find a way into the fridge. I managed to open it and grabbed a water bottle. After my second week passed, I began clearing a window that was the most damaged but also the least blocked. After I woke up on my 16th day, I grabbed a slice of bread and a water bottle and climbed out the window.

I stumbled across my lawn, seeing the outside world for the first time. Everything looked different. The homes were damaged, if not destroyed. There were no other children or parents. The world seemed dead. A vehicle came slowly around the corner up the street as I began my walk across the street to my neighbor and best friend's house. The driver of the car hit the brakes and practically flew out of the car. When they came over to me, they picked me up and asked for my name.

"G-g-w-w-e-e-n-n" I stumbled over my own name, having not spoken in over two weeks. The man brought me back to his car and we rode to the police station. A day after arriving, they began asking questions about my family. I know my mom was an only child, both her parents passed, like my father's parents. My dad had a sister, but she moved out when he was born and never heard from again.

A week later, they informed me my parents, sadly, did not make it. They were on a bridge that collapsed and were locked in the car, slowly sinking to their deaths. I knew my brother was gone, but I could not cry. After crying for three days at the beginning of the earthquake, I felt out of tears and all I felt when they told me about my parents, all I felt was lonely.

-TIME LAPSE!-

I was placed into a foster home the day I discovered my parents were gone, and stayed there until I was 9. I was adopted by a happy couple with twins, a boy and a girl a year younger than me. Surprisingly, I was the mother's favorite, and the children grew to hate me. 2 years after my arrival, the mother passed one day when she went to the bank. The father, my father, hit a depression after the loss, and became a raging alcoholic. One day, he deemed his children, Heather and Trent, not good enough and hit Trent across the face. I couldn't stand to watch and protected them, only angering our father more. He said I reminded him of his wife and hit me. Trent tried to protect me but I told them to leave, they didn't need to watch.

After that, he figured Heather was his little princess, Trent was an okay son and I was the unworthy little runt of the family. At least three times a week, he would come home drunk out of his mind and yell at me. He had thrown me down the stairs, kicked me, pulled my hair, and even thrown things at me. I would never give him the pleasure of seeing me weak. I never reacted, I had built a tolerance. I never cried, never talked back. Trent would tend to my wounds while Heather sneered at me.

"Hey, Gwen," a whisper came from Trent one Friday night as he checked my wounds. I had bruised ribs and shoulder from when father threw a toaster at my back.

"Yeah Trent?" I asked quietly.

"Why do you take these beatings from him? I mean, this has been going on for 3 years nonstop… I don't know how much longer I can take knowing you get hurt every day." He nervously questioned me. It's the summer and I had turned 14 last year in December. I was not only getting beaten, but I was starting high school in the oncoming fall and my dad had begun giving jobs to do.

"Trent, this began when you were still a kid enjoying your childhood, I didn't want you getting hurt." I paused, "I- I think I'm ready to tell you how I became a part of your family…" I spoke softly, wondering if he heard me. He has been inquiring about my life before I came since we were 10. I continued before he could respond to me.

"When I was younger, I had a mom, dad, and older brother. One day, when I was 3, my parents went into the city and were headed back. My brother and I were home playing hide and seek." I paused to keep from crying. I hadn't cried since I watched my brother die before me, I wouldn't cry again. "I was in my favorite hiding spot, whe-when the house began to shake. My brother tried to call my name, running around the corner, when he was stopped. A piece of the ceiling cracked and fell , colliding with his head. He fell as I stared wide-eyed at his limp body. There was blood pouring from his mouth and his eyes were wide and dead. I watched through tears as I was unable to move. I was stuck in my home for 2 and a half weeks after the earthquake.

"When I finally got out, a police officer told me my parents drowned in a lake, crossing over a bridge during the quake. The bridge had collapsed. I never cried, I couldn't, I just felt alone and nothing. I haven't cried since the day I watched the blood flow stop from my brother's open mouth and when I closed his eyes. The police let me have a funeral for him and my parents. The police officer who found me joined me, but that's it. No one cried, I lay a single rose on each grave. A yellow rose with pink tips for my dad, he was always more fun and odd, a pink-purple rose for my mom, they were her favorite though I hated the color, and a bright orange one for my brother. Every year, on the anniversary of their death, I bring them each a single rose. Never a tear to fall down my cheek, and the same feeling of emptiness eats me inside out." I stopped, looking at the stars that shone brightly. A small smile crept to my face as I noticed a 3 star constellation my brother showed me up camping before the earthquake. They seemed to shine brightest of all the stars whenever I looked outside. I looked over at Trent to see him surprised and a look of remorse engulfed him. I leaned over and gave my little brother a hug.

**How was it? Reviews are nice and I made Trent her step-brother so there isn't conflict between any Gwent and Gwuncan fans!**

**Anyways… Oh, that's it… Well, this is awkward.**

**I'm just gunna leave now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okee! Next chapter, I'm skipping a few years ahead! Enjoy!**

**I don't own the fabulous Cinderella nor Total Drama show-thingies!**

-FLASH FORWARD TO SENIOR YEAR-

I walked into my high school for my final first day. I'm not exactly a normal girl. You could tell just by looking at me. I had medium length black hair, usually straight, and boring dark grey eyes. I was very pale and kind of short. I typically only wear eyeliner and mascara with dark clothing. Today, I wore black ripped skinny jeans, a red t-shirt with _Rare at Heart_ written in crude black lettering, old red converse, and black fingerless gloves.

I follow the crowd of people with my one and only best friend by my side, Bridgette. Bridgette was taller than me with long blonde hair and soft features. Her eyes were a soft grey when she was bored but if she got excited, they brightened to a stunning blue-green. She was extremely girly, wearing skirts almost every day, and her favorite color was pink. I preferred blue, red, and black. **(AN: Sorry! OOC for Bridgette)**

We followed the swarm of high schoolers to reach our schedules. When we compared them, we only had lunch during the same period on odd days. We were disappointed, but I was also kind of happy because I could now focus in class. Only then did I spot my crush for the last 4 years fighting with his girlfriend, or should I say ex-girlfriend, again. They started going out in freshmen year. She was sweet back then, but soon grew into her clique of bitches and sluts in junior year. Duncan, my crush, finally caught on to her cheating ways. He dumped her, but she never got over it. I caught a piece of their conversation.

"Courtney, I need it back," Duncan demanded her. I loved the way he didn't take anyone's crap.

"WELL I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY YOU NEED THAT STUPID THING SO BAD! I MEAN-" I tuned her out as she rambled on about who knows what and paid attention to what Bridgette was rambling on about, sort of. My eyes drifted towards Duncan and his did the same for me. He smiled slightly and I blushed, turning away. I never loved attention, I liked to fit into the crowd. We have spoken, we are in the same homeroom, but we actually met when our best friends began dating over the summer. We talked a lot more then, but I knew he would never like me. He's the bad boy and punk of our school, kind of the leader.

Not to mention, the hottest guy in our school. Every girl practically throws themselves at him. It's kind of sad really. The only reason I've never tried flirting with him is because I'm the 'Diner Girl' as the popular girls, AKA Courtney, Heather (my step-sister) and Lindsey, the dumb blond, have come to call me. No guy has so much as looked my direction besides Duncan and my brother, Trent.

Courtney is head cheerleader. She wears her cheer uniform on most days, occasionally swapping in khaki shorts or capris with a white collared shirt and grey sweater. Heather wears a tight crop top and booty shorts and Lindsey wears skirts and tank tops, always with her signature cowboy boots. Courtney has short brown hair, mocha skin, and big brown eyes. She wears a ton of makeup too, as if natural beauty is something you find in a bottle. **(AN: Sorry again! OOC- I'm going to stop pointing these out…) **She shows up to school with a new boyfriend from the football team every month or so. I'm just glad Duncan didn't waste too much of his time with her.

The bell rings and Bridgette and I head to our first classes. I have Spanish, my final year, and as I walk in, I notice one seat left next to Duncan. I mentally groan, knowing I will never be able to get any work done, and sit down. He smiles and I return it. He begins digging in his pocket and sets a ball of paper on my desk. I unravel the ball to see his schedule. I already know mine so I can compare. Turns out, we have every class together.

"Looks like you're stuck with me," I tell him and he smiles, understanding what I mean. Our teacher walks in and greets the class. She goes over how the year will look for us. Duncan and I walk out of the class and head to homeroom. We spend the next half hour with the coolest teacher ever and then we're off to art. I personally love art, it was one of my biological father's favorite things. He was really good. I know, most kids usually aren't able to remember when they were 3, but I do because it's my only way of remembering my family.

In art, we got an assignment for the class period to draw someone special to you to gauge our skills. I drew my brother when he was 5. I didn't draw my final memory of him, thinking it'd be too gruesome, but rather one where we were at a nearby park, where he was laughing while sliding down the slide. I signed my work as my teacher announced class would end in 5 minutes. I began to clean my area when I heard a small gasp from beside me. I turn to see Duncan's eyes bugging as he stared at my paper. He looked astonished and a little confused.

"Wow! This is really good, who is it?" He asked innocently, though he hit a soft spot unintentionally. I paused before choosing my words carefully.

"Thanks, it's a picture of my brother when he was 5." I hoped that may be enough, but I knew it wouldn't be, he was naturally curious.

"How old is he now?" He questioned further.

"He would be 19 now…" I trail off, this said in a soft mumble. He looks at me confused, then pieces what I said together.

"Wait, do you mean…" he asked in a more confirmative question than anything.

"Yeah, he's…" I nod but can't say it, especially not at school. I just pick up my art piece and give it to my teacher, grabbing my bag and leaving for lunch before he has enough time to even comprehend what I just told him.

I didn't hesitate leaving school at lunch. I just walked off campus and deftly headed to my spot. At a nearby pond, a peach tree grew. When I needed to think, I escaped here. I climbed the tree and pulled out my sketch book. I opened to a new page and just let my mind wander, drawing absentmindedly as my head cleared. I wasn't worried I'd be late, I had a free period next. I sat and drew until I heard something rustle the leaves. I looked down to the ground to find Duncan sitting in the grass. I didn't like people in my spot, I was always pretty private, so I called down to him.

"Hey you, is there a reason you're invading my space?" I call down. Duncan's head cocks up towards me and his surprise changes into a smirk that was all too familiar to me.

"Who said you could climb my tree?" he answered back. I was confused and a little annoyed, I liked talking to him, but I needed to think right now.

"Who said this is your tree?"

"I claimed this tree 3 years ago!" He looked smug, but I wiped that looked off his face in an instant.

"I got you beat by about 3 years." I stated with a smirk that was soon shrouded as I thought of my first beating. I remembered the first attack the most because of Trent. When he got slapped, I remembered my brother getting hit, and since I couldn't protect my brother then, I had to protect Trent now. They were actually a lot alike, which always surprised me.

"Well, then… would you kindly share as to why you came here?" he questioned, and my thoughts flooded over me once more, like a tsunami. I felt my head spin and lost my balance. I fell off the limb and right into Duncan.

"Sorry! I, just, uh, kinda, fell…" I said lamely as I got up. I stood and then sat at the base of the tree on a large root.

"Well, I was kind of mad, but I'll let you off the hook if you tell me why you first came here." He bargained in a taunting tone.

"Well, it's a long story…" I didn't want to explain my situation. Especially to him, no one knew other than Trent and Heather, but Heather thought they stopped a long time ago. I didn't trust people easily.

"I got time," he responded casually as he laid out on the ground with his hands behind his head. He looked amazing in the morning sunlight. His green mohawk playing in the wind, his face seemingly glowed and his bright teal eyes seemed impossibly happy, playing with the light.

"Well, it kind of goes back to when I was 3… My life fell apart September 13th…" I began, but paused for his initial reaction, which he gave.

"All the way from then?! Wow, what happened?" He asked. I shivered in the breeze as it hit my back. I shoved my hand in my pocket and felt my phone buzz in my grip. I pull it out and find a text from my father telling me I need to be at work in 5 minutes or I should expect an unpleasant night I was bound to get anyway.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" I told Duncan as I jumped to my feet and grabbed my bag and sketchbook. I ran home, knowing it'd take too long to grab my car, and ran into my room to grab my work clothes. As I dart out my door, I hit a solid form in my doorway. I hit the ground and shudder, knowing what will soon unravel.

**Me: Aw! Poor Gwenny… *sniffle* you better help her Duncan!**

**Duncan: Well, I would, but she didn't tell me anything!**

**Gwen: I was going to, but then **_**he**_** texted me! *runs off***

**Duncan: Damnit. Hey! Gwen! *Chases after her***

**Me: Go get her! Yay, I hope he helps her Later!**


End file.
